Talk:Beowulf/@comment-209.216.179.87-20160729025305/@comment-209.216.179.87-20160729042554
Sorry, accidentally press enter. So, anyways...... The British see that German Land Navy forces are being produced in Danvonrung, a town with four heavy emplaced land ship yard designed to launch large-scale land battleships. To disrupt their production, the British send the Royal Land Naval Division No. 3, equipped 7 land dreadnoughts, two of Iron King class (Iron Duke class battleships with four legs), named Iron King and Iron Duchess, Four of the Deadaston Class (dreadnought class battleships with eight legs and heavier armor) named Deadaston, Devastation,Challenger, and Kingston. One of the new expiremental London class (a Agincourt class battleship with an astounding ten legs and much heavier armor, but remove the middle turrets and mount a forecastle hallway in their position for mounting heavy AA guns) leads the division. Royal Land Division No.3 also has 10 dual-purpose land cruisers of the Kentsworth class (picture the Topaze class Cruiser, but instead of it's original armarment, mount a quad 152 mm dual-purpose guns, two inside a rounded turret, two outside of it in sponsons in place of the deck guns, and has four legs) The Cruisers are Kentsworth, Wormington, Charger, Warrior, Prowler, Titan, Lanston, Protector, Leviathan, and Prince. Royal Land Divison has twelve D.1 class land destroyers, for killing smaller combat walkers and scouts.(Amazon D39 class destroyers with four legs and 130 mm anti-walker guns with gun shields in front, no protection for the gun crew.), not to mention atleast four hundred of the Mark 8 land walkers (chicken-leg like walkers with two legs on a box form with a 57 mm gun uptop on a rounded turret). About one month before the assault, a British Scout is caught and is interrogated, and the Kaiser demands that one of the Land Navies march foward to allow production to continue. The Land Navy is German Land Regiment Eighteen. They are equipped with seven land battleships, one of them being the new Herkules along with two of the Embest class (emden class battleships with six legs, a rounded bow cap and more AA guns), named Embest and Wilhelm, along with three of the Bavon class Land Battleship (Bayern class battleships with eight legs, two additional turrets on the sides and heavier armor.)named Bavon, Stonvul, and Stambor. The last battleship is the old flagship Brugenstow (Brandenburg class battleship with four legs and better armor, but is slow.) The German Land Regiment Eighteen also has 12 A-13 Class light land cruisers,(Blucher class cruisers with four legs and faster firing, 133 mm dual-purpose guns.), named A-13 through A-25. They have two of the new expiremental low-level U-1 Land Boats, capable of blending in with the ground for short periods of time. Not to mention that German Land Regiment 18 also has 355 Cyklop Storm Walkers, for smaller independent operations. June 18, 1917. The Royal Land Naval Division No.3 is in Arrowhead formation, with HMLS London in the front. The spotting crews and radio operators are contacting the other ships to be sure of their preperation, and all ships are a go.ne of the reconning Sopwith Camels fly overhead and have spotted the German Land Regiment 18 guarding Danvonrung, all in zig-zag formation, and the Sopwith falls back and reports the news. The Royal Land Division decides it to be best to attack at dawn, and await the fight to begin. A FEW HOURS LATER, At 1:30 AM. The Royal Land Naval Divison No.3 charges foward, this time in line-up formation! They catch the Germans by suprise, and HMLS London scores a direct hit on Herkules, setting off a fire on the aft deck! The German Land Regiment 18 charges into the formation, and scatters the formation's line. The Burgenstow obliterates Kentsworth with a full broadside, sending her crew and parts flying. One of the magazines blow up, sending shells everywhere and splitting the bow off. She crashes onto the ground hard, splattering the bottom into scrap.The D.4 and D.5 start pelting shot after shot into Cyklop Stormwalkers, making thirteen of them either disabled or go up in fire before being disabled by the remaining walkers. The Deadaston and Kingston fire a salvo of shells into Burgenstow, disabling one of her legs and stopping the beast. She falls down slowly and has the crew abandon ship! The Herkules takes up the position as flagship, and leads the formation into a slither-like movement to avoid enemy shells. ten of the Mark 8's fire a few shells into the enemy cyklops, and a great charge ensues shortly after on the smaller combat walkers. Metal crashing and tearing, along with guns firing away and machine gun bullets flying everywhere. The London fires a starboard salvo into Herkules and Wilhelm, sending Herkules down in fire and smashes one of Wilhelm's turrets. The Wilhelm responds with a full broadside against London, racking her forecastle and obliterating a few of the deck guns. The D-3 starts pelting the A-16, hitting one of the Anti-air mounts and critically damaging a sum of her boilers, stopping her in her tracks. The U-1 and U-2 fire four air torpedoes into London, cracking the thick armor belt on the bow. She begins to fire shells in the direction of the U-walkers, hitting one and setting it ablaze. The U-2 flees and goes for the remaining land destroyers, obliterating half of them until being rammed by Kingston, sending both of them down.Deadaston and Iron King fire a salvo of heavy AP shells into the German Column, completely annhialating the A-13, A-14, A-18, A-20, and causing Embest to surrender to the British. The remaining land ships of German Land Regiment 18 flee, and Danvonrung is captured, and is the main blow to the Kaiser of Germany to cause them to lose the War. This would be forever known as.... ***The Battle Of Danvonrung.***